1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a disc apparatus for reading and holding optical discs.
2. Description of Related Art
Most portable optical disc players are single disc players. As such, when a user is on the road and wants to listen to more than one disc he/she must have a separate holder/case to carry the extra discs. In practice, however, the holder or case is frequently forgotten or lost.
Therefore, an improved disc holding apparatus is needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.